Epizody
Seznam epizod Seznam je převzatý z jiných stránek. Časem budou některé názvy poupraveny podle oficiálního překladu z Animaxu. 1. série 1. Zrození šinigamiho 2. Zaplať nebo hraj. 2. Zaplať nebo hraj 3. Příbuzenská rivalita 4. Tvůj pták mluví! 5. Poraž neviditelného nepřítele 6. Ichigo vs. Ichigo 7. Pozdravy od plyšové hračky 8. 17.června, vzpomínka na déšť 9. Neporazitelný nepřítel 10. Výlet na posvátnou půdu 11. Legendární Quincy 12. Cit v pravé ruce 13. Květina a hollow 14. Zády k sobě, a boj se smrtí! 15. Konův skvělý plán 16. Setkání Abarai Renji 17. Ichigo umírá! 18. Získat zpět! Moc shinigami 19. Z Ichiga se stává hollow! 20. Ichimaru, stříbrný stín 21. Enter! Na světě je shinigami 22. Muž, který nenávidí shinigami 23. Rukiina poprava, za 14 dní! 24. Svolejte všech 13 divizí 25.Proniknout dovnitř v dělové kouli 2. série 26. Formace! Nejhorší honička 27. Vypustit smrtící ránu 28. Orihime zaměřená 29. Průlom 30. Renjiho konfrontace 31. Rozhodnutí zabít! 32. Hvězdy a toulavý pes 33. Zázrak!Tajemný nový hrdina 34. Tragédie za úsvitu 35. Zavraždění Aizena 36. Zaraki Kenpachi přichází! 37. Důvod k úderu 38. Zoufalství!Zlomený Zangetsu 39. Nesmrtelný muž 40. Ganju a Byakuya 41. Setkání!Ichigo a Rukia 42. Yoruichi,mistr rychlosti 43. Opovrženíhodný shinigami 44. Ishida, hranice síly 45. Překonání hranice 46. Škola shinigami 47. Mstitelé 48. Hitsugaya zuří 49. Rukiina noční můra 50. Probuzený lev 51. Ráno, kdy byl vynesen rozsudek 3. série 52. Renji, prokleté duše! (oficiální název z Animaxu!) 53. Smrtící souboj s Byakuyou! (oficiální název z Animaxu!) 54. Přísaha splněna! Vraťte Rukiu! 55. Nejsilnější shinigami! Souboj mezi učitelem a studentem 56. Nadzvukový souboj! Určete bohyni. 57. Senbon Zakura a Getsuga Tensho 58. Bankai! Černý meč a úžasná síla! 59. Závěr zápasu smrti! Bílá pýcha a černé přání 60. Zoufalá pravda 61. Aizen vyniká! Děsivé ambice! 62. Nejsilnější shinigami organizace 63. Rukiino rozhodnutí, Ichigovi pocity 64. Nový školní rok, Renji přišel do skutečného světa 65. Plíživá hrůza, druhá oběť 66. Pasti skryté v labyrintu 67. Smrtící hra! Chybějící spolužák 68. Pravá identita ďábla, tajemství odhaleno 69. Bounto se objevuje 70. Návrat Rukii 71. Okamžik srážky! Ďábelská ruka míří ke Quincymu 72. Voda útočí! Útěk z nemocnice 73. Iluze vody a ohňostroje 74. Hrdinské rozhodnutí bitvy v dešti 4. série 75. Zemětřesení v 11.divizi 76. Friido vs. Zangetsu 77. Neuvadající nenávist, shinigami kterého zabil Kenpachi 78. Šokující odhalení, pravda pohřbená v historii 79. Yoshinův rozsudek smrti 80. Přepadení od mocného nepřítele 81. Hitsugaya v pohybu, město napadeno 82. Ichigo vs. Dalk! 83. Šedý stín, tajemství panenky 84. Rozpuštění zástupného týmu 85. Rukiina zrada 86. Rangiku tančí, sejměte neviditelného nepřítele 87. Byakuya přichází! Kroky Gotei 13 88. Zkáza vice-kapitánů Past v podzemní jeskyni 89. Odveta! Ishida vs. Nemu 90. Abarai Renji, duše Bankaie 91. Shinigami a Quincy! Ožívající síla 92. Vstup do světa shinigami…znova 93. Přepadení Bounto! Chaos v Gotei 13 94. Hitsugayovo rozhodnutí, moment konfliktu 95. Byakuya přebírá pole, tanec Senbon Zakury 96. Ichigo - Byakuya - Kariya, bitva tří extrémů 97. Hitsugaya odchází, zabití nepřítele v lese 5. série 98. Zaraki Kenpachi vs. Ichinose Maki 99. Shinigami vs. Shinigami! Nekontrolovatelná síla 100. Soi Fong umírá Poslední z tajné jednotky 101. Mayuriho bankai! Sejmi démona 102. Poslední z Quincy! Výbušná síla 103. Ishida, překročení hranic k útoku 104. 10.divize smrti! Uvolnění Hyourinmaru 105. Kariya! Odpočítávání k výbuchu 106. Život a pomsta! Ishidovo konečné rozhodnutí. 107. Zřícenina 108. Plačící bounto, Poslední střet 109. Ichigo a Rukia, myšlenky na otáčivé nebe 110. Děsivý výměný student 111. Šok, otcův skutečný charakter 112. Zahájení války, Vizardi a Arrancaři 113. Arrancar ofenzíva 114. Setkání, Ichigo a Rukia 115. Mise, shinigami, kteří přisli. 116. Zlý pohled, opět Aizen 117. Rukiina bitva začíná! Mrazivý bílí meč 118. Ikkakův bankai! Síla, která překoná všechny překážky 119. Tým Zaraki, tajemný příběh 120. Rozptýlený Hitsugaya, přerušováný Hyourinmaru 6. série 121. Střet, osoba, která chrání, proti osobě, která je skrytá 122. Vizardi! Síla se probudila! 123. Ichigo, kompletní hollow přeměna 124. Střet! Černý a bílý Bankai 125. Naléhavá zpráva, Aizenův děsivý plán 126. Uryū vs. Ryūken! Střet Otce a syna 127. Uraharův nápad, Orihime přemýšlí 128. Arrankaři = noční můra, tým Hitsugaya odchází 129. Přepadení temného emisara, šíření zlosti 130. Neviditelný nepřítel, Hitsugayovo nemilosrdné rozhodnutí 131. Rangiku pláče, smutné loučení bratra a sestry 132. Hitsugaya, Karin a fotbalový míč 133. kkakova horká krev, příbeh Kenda 134. Krásný Yumichika! 135. Kon je podvede. Rangiku na rozhledně 136. "Občanská válka" v Hueco Mondo! Ulquiorrova smrt.avi 137. Škodlivý souboj, Aizenova past 138. Hueco Mondo opět v pohybu! Hitsugaya vs. Yammy 139. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, 11-ti sekundový souboj 140. Ulquiorrův plán, chvíle kdy vyšlo slunce 141. Sbohem,…Kurosaki 142. Jednotky seřadit! Záchrana Orihime zakázána 143. Grimmjowovo obrození 7. série 144. Ishida a Chad, urychlovaní nové síly 145. Espada se shromažďuje, Aizenovo královské shromážďení 146. Jmenuje se Nel, podivně vypadající Arrankar 147. Les Menosů, hledání ztracené Ruki 148. Ashido, shinigami, který přišel z minulost 149. Prostředí lesa, miliony Menosů 150. Přísahám, tady zase ožiju 151. Zuřivá bouře, setkání s tančícím Arrankarem 152. Ichigo se drží zpátky. Tohle je můj Bankai 153. Ďábelský výzkum, plán Syazel Aporra 154. Rukia a Kaien, smutné setkání 155. Rukia se mstí. Použití Kido 156. Ishida & Pesche, spojený útok přátelství 157. Ishidův trumf, Seele Schneider 158. Pravá ruka obra, levá ruka ďábla 159. Sado Yasutora umíra. Orihiminy slzy 160. Důkaz, tvoje srdce je právě tady 161. Krutý Arrankar, Ulquiorra provokuje 162. Szayel Aporro se směje, past na Renjiho je hotova 163. Shinigami a Quincy, souboj s šílencem 164. Ishidova strategie, 20-ti vteřinový útok a obrana 165. Vražedný záměr, šťastný Grimmjow 166. Zoufalé usílí vs. zoufalé úsilí. Hollowizace Ichiga 167. Závěr, konec Grimmjowa 8. série 168. Nový kapitán přichází! Jeho jméno je Shusuke Amagai 169. Nové události, nebezpečný výměný student přichází 170. Zoufalý boj pod měsícem, tajemný vrah a zanpakuto 171. Kenryu, purpurové květy 172. Kibune jde do války! 173. Temnota v domě Kasumioji 174. Hranice zrdcadla, Ichigo v zajetí 175. Pomstychitvý vrah, Ichigo zaměřen 176.-177. Záhada! Meč požírá uživatele, Obrat Rukii, běsnění meče 178. Noční můra, Ichigo v zrdcadle 179. Střet! Amagai Vs. Gotei 13 180. Princezna rozhodnuta, utrápený meč 181. Druhá divize, Ichigo obklíčen! 182. Amagaiova pravá síla, zanpakuto otevřena 183. Temnota v pohybu, Kibunovi pravé cíle 184. Temnota v pohybu, Kibunovi pravé cíle 185. Led a oheň. Amagai vs. Hitsugaya 186. Vpád jednotek. Umlčení domu Kasumioji 187. Ichigo zuří, vrahovo tajemství 188. Duel! Amagai Vs. Ichigo 189. Pád shinigamiho pýchy 9. série 190. Kapitola Hueco Mundo, Restart! 191. Szayel Aporrovo děsivé divadlo 192. Tajemství Nel, velkoprsá kráska se připojuje do boje! 193. Nevyhnutelné, loutkové divadlo teroru 194. Nelielina minulost 195. Ultimátní spojení, vážný Pesche 196. Vstup do bitvy, nejsilnější shinigami armáda 197. Byakuyův bankai, tichý hněv 198. Dva vědci, Mayuriho past 199. Oživení Szayel Aporra 200. Nejtvrdší tělo! Nnoitru nelze seknout 201. Nnoitrova uvolněná forma, šest rukou 202. Vyostřený boj, kdo je silnější ! 203. Aizen vs. Shinigami 204. Ichigova harakiri finta 205. Fotbalový zápas s hollow 206. Kapitula z minulosti začíná! Pravda, jak to bylo před 110 lety 207. Nový kapitán 12.divize, Urahara Kisuke 208. Aizen a malý génius 209. Muguruva 9.divize přichází 210. Hiyori umíra Začátek tragedie 211. Zrada, Aizenovy tajné manévry 212. Zachraňte Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara 213. Duše detektiva, Karakurizer se narodil 214. Karakurizerův poslední den 10. série 215. Obrana Karakuri! 216. Elita! Čtyři shinigami 217. Pohledný bojovník Charlotte 218. Kira, souboj bez jediné kapky zoufalství 219. Hisagiho shikai! Jmenuje se… 220. Ikkaku na kolenou, shinigami v krizi! 221. Měření sil! Shinigami vs. Espada 222. Nejhorší dvojka! Soi Fon & Ōmaedae 223. Zázračné tělo! Ggiova pravá forma 224. Tři na jednoho! Rangiku v krizi! 225. Všichni vice-kapitáni poraženi! Děsivá dábelská bestie 226. Vyostřený boj dospěl k závěru Cesta k nové bitvě 227. Úžasná chyba 228. Léto! Moře! Festival plavek! 229. Zrodil se parukoví shinigami! 230. Materializace Zanpakuto 231. Byakuya mizí s třešňovými květy 232. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Rukia 233. Zangetsu se stává nepřítelem 234. Překvapený Renji! Dva Zabimarové 235. Střet! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini 236. Uvolnit! Nová Getsuga Tensho 237. Soi Fong, obležení zanpakuto 238. Přátelství Nenávist Haineko & Tobiume 239. Probuzený Hyorinmaru.avi 240. Byakuyova zrada 241. Souboj o hrdost! Byakuya vs. Renji 242. Shinigami a Zanpakuto, totální válka! 11. série 243. Boj jeden na jednoho, Ichigo vs. Senbonzakura 244. Dlouho očekáván - Kenpachiho příchod! 245. Pronásledování Byakuyi! Zmatené divize 246. Speciální mise! Záchrana Velícího kapitána Yamamota! 247. Oklamaní Shinigami! Světová krize!. 248. Ledový a Ohnivý drak. Zúčtování 249. Bankai Senbonzakury! Útok a obrana ve světě živých 250. Ve jménu Kuchiki! 251. Temná historie! Zrození nejhoršího Shinigami 252. Byakuya, důvod jeho zrady 253. Muramasova pravá identita odhalena 254. Byakuya a Renji, návrat 6.divize 255. Poslední kapitola příběhu se Zanpakutou 256. Byakuyova zlost! Zničení sídla Kuchiki 257. Nový nepřítel! Pravá podstata Démoního meče 258. Touhlavý had a umučená opice 259. Teror! Monstrum, které se skrývá v podzemí 260. Rozuzlení! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini 261. Osoba s neobyčejnou schopností! Cíl je Orihime 262. Tragický Démoní meč! Haineko pláče 263. Uvězněni! Senbonzakura a Zabimaru 264. Ženský duel Katen Kyoukotsu vs Nanao! 265. Pokrok! Hrozba posledního Démoního meče 12. série 266. Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra 267. Spojená srdce! Levá pěst připravená pro smrt 268. Žárlivost a nenávist… Dilema Orihime 269. Ichigo a Uryuu, zády k sobě 270. Začátek zoufalství… Ichigo, nedosažitelné ostří 271. Ichigo umírá! Smutek Orihime 272. Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra, Rozhodnutí! 273. Běsnění žraloka! Forma Halibel uvolněna! 274. Hitsugaya, pohřeb stem zmrzlých nebeských květů! 275. Blížící se Dech Smrti… Král, který vládne nad smrtí! 276. Smrtelný úder! Soi Fon, Bankai 277. Finále! Kyouraku vs Stark! 278. Návrat noční můry...Oživení Espady 279. Hirako a Aizen… Osudové setkání! 280. Hisagi a Tousen, moment loučení 281. Koruna lží, Barraganova zloba 282. Duševní síla. Vlci, útok! 283. Stark, osamělá bitva 284. Řetězec obětí, Halibelina minulost 285. Sto let nenávisti! Hiyoriina pomsta 286. Návrat Ichiga! Ochrana Karakury 287. Vedlejší příběh! Ichigo a kouzelná lampa 288. Poslední triumf! Ichigo míří do rozhodující bitvy 289. Byakuya vs. Kenpachi! Začátek rvačky 290. V zájmu spravedlnosti! Muž, který opustil Shinigami 291. Zoufalý boj s Aizenem! Hirakův Shikai! 13. série 292. Totální válka! Aizen vs Shinigami 293. Meč nenávisti! Rozzuřený Hitsugaya! 294. Zapečetění Genryuusaie 295. Všechno byla past… Vykonstruované vztahy 296. Šokující pravda… záhadná síla uvnitř Ichiga 297. Prodlužující se čepel! Ichigo vs. Gin 298. Film! Festival! Filmový festival Shinigami 299. Pekelná kapitola - prolog 300. Urahara přichází! Zastavit Aizena! 301. Ichigo ztrácí svého bojovného ducha! Ginovo očekávání 302. Finální Getsuga Tenshou! Ichigův trénink 303. Reálný svět a Shinigami, novoroční speciál! 304. Další vedlejší příběh! Tentokrát je nepřítelem monstrum! 305. Křičící blud! Hisagi, vzhůru do horkých lázní 306. V zájmu ochrany! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu 307. Stav nouze! Aizen, nová evoluce! 308. Sbohem… Rangiku 309. Ostré zakončení souboje! Uvolnění, finální Getsuga Tenshou 310. Ichigovo rozhodnutí, cena bouřlivého souboje 311. Detektiv duší! Karakurizer opět na scéně! 312. Zahájení! Nový kapitán druhé divize 313. Muž, který přebírá velení 11. divize 314. Tajemství krásné hospodyňky 315. Přítel Yachiru! Příchod spravedlivého shinigami! 316. Prázdniny Toushira Hitsugayi! 14. série 317. Neobvyklý incident v Seireitei! 318. Renji vs Rukia! Bitva přátel!! 319. Ichigova past! Útěk ze Soul Society! 320. Gotei 13, Shromáždění ve skutečném světě! 321. Souboj rozdílných já, Ikkaku vs. Ikkaku 322. Souboj! Rukia vs. Rukia 323. Ichigo se rozhodl ochránit Nozomi! 324. Znovuzískání Seireitei! 325. V zájmu věřících! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya! 326. Dvě Hinamori, Hitsugayovo rozhodnutí 327. Hrdost rodiny Kuchikiu! Baykuya vs. Baykuya 328. Poražte Kagerozu! Otevřená válka shinigami! 329. Zakázaný výzkum… Nozomino tajemství 330. Já chci žít…! Nozomina zanpaktou. 331. V zájmu boje! Nozomina síla 332. Nejďábelštější reigai se objevují v reálném světě 333. Zabít Nozomi!? Genryusaiovo rozhodnutí 334. Dochazejici reiatsu! Ichigova duše na pokraji zhroucení 335. Skrývaný v Dangai Osamocený Ichigo! 336. Pronásledování Kagerozi… Infiltrace Střediska výzkumu a vývoje! 337. 338. 339. 340. 341. 342. 15. série Názvy dočasně v angličtině... 343. "3rd Year High School Student! Dressed Up, and a New Chapter Begins!" 344. "A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together!" 345. "Uryū is Attacked, A Threat Draws Near the Friends!" 346. "The Fullbring User: Kūgo Ginjō" 347. "A Creeping Danger in the Kurosaki Family?! Ichigo's Confusion!"